My Life Once Upon a Time
by Darkghosthost
Summary: Emma Snow was about to get the surprise of a life time! Fallow Emma and Eric as they discover her past.


Emma Snow was about to get the surprise of a life time! Fallow Emma and Eric as they discover her past.

THE ENCHANTED FOREST PAST

Prince Charming is riding through the land on a steed. He comes upon the Forest, and Snow White in her glass coffin, surrounded by the Seven Dwarves.

"You're too late." Doc said shaking his head sadly.

"No. NO! Open it!" Charming yelled.

He heard Grumpy mutter "She's gone, I'm sorry!"

"Please, at least let me say goodbye!" Charming said quietly.  
The dwarves remove the coffin lid. Prince Charming kisses Snow White, and a burst of magic erupts. Snow White awakens with a gasp.

While gasping Snow White said "You... you found me!"

Charming chuckled "Did you ever doubt that I would?"

"Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause." Snow White chuckled along with Charming.

"Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you!" He said seriously.

"Do you promise?" Snow White asked.

PRINCE CHARMING AND SNOW WHITES WEDDING

"I do!" Prince Charming said gazing at Snow White lovingly.  
"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" asked the bishop.

"I do!" said Snow White gazing at Charming lovingly.  
Then the bishop announced "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The audience started cheering as the newlyweds kissed. The cheering stopped as the Evil Queen enters the room.

"Sorry I'm late." The Evil Queen said as she crosses the room and dispelling the guards with her magic.

"It's the Queen! Run!" yelled Doc as he started to run.

"She's not a queen anymore!" yelled Snow White drawing Prince Charming's sword. "She's nothing more than an evil witch!"  
"No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need." Charming said as he lowers the sword. "You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding."  
" Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift." The queen said while looking at them.  
Snow White looked at her with disbelief. "We want nothing from you."  
"But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." She says before turning and walking towards the doors.

"Hey!" Charming yelled at the Evil Queen.  
As the Queen turns, and Prince Charming throws his sword at her. She disappears in a cloud of smoke, as does the sword. As Snow White and Prince Charming hold each other.

The scene transforms into a drawing in a book held by Henry Mills, riding a bus.  
"That a good book?" the woman sitting next to him asked.  
"This... it's more than just a book." Henry said in all seriousness.  
"Oh." The woman said chuckling.  
"Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound." Announced the announcer.

Henry gets off the bus and knocks on the window of a taxi. The driver rolls down the window.  
While holding up a card Henry asked "Uh, do you take credit cards?"  
"Where to, chief?" asked the cabbie.

BOSTON

An Upscale Restaurant

Emma Swan arrives and walks through the restaurant. She comes to Ryan's table, he stands and extends his hand.

"Emma?" Ryan asked.

Emma looked at him. "Ryan? You looked relieved."

"Well, it is the internet. Pictures can be..." he said looking at her.

"Fake? Out-dated? Stolen from the Victoria's Secret catalogue?" Emma said with a little laugh. "So..."

He asked her "So... tell me something about yourself, Emma?"

"Oh... Uh, well today is my birthday!" she confessed.

Behind Emma at the bar you can see a handsome young man looking at Ryan with distaste.

"And you're spending it with me? What about your friends?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm kind of a loner." She told him.

The young man behind her snorted into his drink when he heard that. He turned away from the bar knowing what was going to happen soon.

"And... you don't like your family?" he asked.

The man at the bar glared at Ryan knowing what that question was going to do to Emma.

"No family to like." Emma confessed sadly not looking at him.

Not picking up on how Emma's mood became depressed.

Ryan said "Aw. Come on everyone has family!"

"Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are." She said looking at him again.

The young man behind them looks at Emma sadly.

"Ready to run yet?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met."

Now that young man looks like he's going to punch Ryan for saying that.

"Okay! Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. Um... you are handsome, charming..." Emma said looking like she knew something he didn't.

The young man smirked at them like he also knew something that Ryan did not know.

"Go on." Ryan said looking smug with the compliments.

"The kind of guy who... and now, stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail." She now said looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"What?" now Ryan was looking confused.

Emma just looked at him like he was dumb.

"And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date." She looked at him now with disgust along with the young man.

Now Ryan looked like he was starting to get mad. They did not notice the young man leave the bar.

"Who are you?" He said.

"The chick who put up the rest of the money." She told him.

"The bails bondman." He asked.

"Bail bondsperson." She corrected him.

Ryan flips the table and runs out of the restaurant. Out into the street and to his car again not noticing the young man now leaning on his car. Emma walks calmly after him. Ryan gets into his car and starts it, but it goes nowhere. He opens the door to discover that his car has been booted. Emma walks up.

"You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you, I've got money." He tries to plead to her.

"No you don't. And if you did you should give it to you wife and take care of your family." She tells him while looking at the young man coming up behind Ryan.

"The hell do you know about family, huh?" He yells at her still not noticing the young man behind him until he was having his head slammed against his steering wheel.

"Nothing." She whispers looking down.

"She knows more about family then you do apparently!" The young man said yanking Ryan up and out of his car.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryan yells as he was pushed into a different car but the young man ignores him and walks up to Emma.

"You okay babe?" he asks rapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll be find Eric." She said leaning into him resting.

"Ready to head home birthday girl or do you want to go out to celebrate?" Eric asked looking at her.

"I just want to go home." She confessed. "Maybe we can just stop somewhere to pick up a cupcake or something?" she asked.

"That's fine. Have I told you that you look lovely tonight? It's a sham to waste it on the likes of this creep." He tells her.

"Yes and thank you. But now I think we should go home." She yawns.

"You're right honey." He said giddying her to their car, putting her in the passenger seat then getting in to driver's seat and driving away.


End file.
